


'cause baby we're just reckless kids

by DarchangelSkye



Category: American Idol RPF, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Afterglow, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Fluff without Plot, Hotels, Inspired by Music, Intimacy, Kisses, Late at Night, Love, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Tumblr Prompt, Wordcount: 500-1.000, seductive talk, semi-innocent nudity ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-02 23:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6586570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarchangelSkye/pseuds/DarchangelSkye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> "You...just...you," his voice stayed low and breathy, and MacKenzie knew every loving inflection.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	'cause baby we're just reckless kids

**Author's Note:**

  * For [abovemvthroat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abovemvthroat/gifts).



> From a prompt for fic based on [Lights Down Low](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uedzcN5_za4)\- lucky I ended up liking this song ;) Written like a follow up for [darling so it goes, some things were meant to be](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6533584) but can be enjoyed on its own.

MacKenzie wasn't sure why he'd suddenly awakened in the middle of the night. He didn't need anything and he wasn't having a nightmare, it just- happened. He murmured in annoyance, shut his eyes again, and reached beside him to get Dalton back in his arms...to find the other half of the mattress empty.

No big deal; was probably just in the bathroom. He could wait. MacKenzie laid still and let pleasant thoughts dance around until he heard a sigh from off to the side. 

"Hmm?" He rolled over and quietly fumbled for his glasses to see what was going on. 

Why hotel windows were usually so huge he also had no idea, but right now the glow through it highlighted Dalton's silhouette as he had the curtain pushed aside. 

He smiled sleepily as his gaze took in every outline of his boyfriend's body. Talk about beautiful inside and out. And now for as long as it mattered they had each other, and he didn't want it any other way.

Eventually Dalton looked over his shoulder, and instead of being annoyed he was also smiling. Just showed how much in tune they were with each other. "Enjoying the view?"

"Mhmm." MacKenzie got up on his elbows and playfully licked his lips. "What's in front isn't bad either."

Dalton laughed and shook his head. "You're the worst."

"You were saying the opposite a few hours ago."

Dalton slowly turned to let the curtain drop from his hold, but enough moon and city light still glowed through to show his outline and play shadowy tricks on his skin. He curled the wrist where the bracelet still dangled and waggled his fingers. 

"C'mere."

Two soft syllables that he'd know anywhere in the world. Slowly as if he was still dreaming, MacKenzie crawled out from the sheets and ignored the goose-dimples of cold on his skin as he stepped closer to his boyfriend. Those were quickly replaced by the familiar dimples of love when Dalton slipped his arms around in embrace.

"Mmm..." Warm skin to skin, a sensation he doubted either of them would ever get tired of. MacKenzie nuzzled his nose on Dalton's temple and rubbed a slow hand between his shoulder blades, reveling in every whisper of contact.

Dalton sighed and kissed his cheek, and slid hands down for their fingers to lace together. Perfect fit, just like everything else was. "You...just...you," his voice stayed low and breathy, and MacKenzie knew every loving inflection.

"We're something, huh?" he kept his voice just as quiet even if it was only the two of them here. Something about being in your own private world...

Dalton nodded and made their linked hands swing back and forth. "God, I didn't know...didn't think I could feel this much about somebody...used to think I didn't deserve it-"

"Hey now," MacKenzie nuzzled his hair. "You always deserved it. But I'm still happy you feel so much." Because he did as well, and he welcomed the breathlessness that was the best hurt he could ever take.

Dalton kissed his face again with a whispered, "The ways I love you...the things I could do to you...it's a long list."

"Ooh," MacKenzie felt the familiar redness on his face and flip in his stomach. It may not have been just about sex, but what they did have was not bad at all. "What kind of things?" his voice rasped more than he intended and he moved their hands for his fingers to touch Dalton's hips.

"Mmm..." Dalton touched their foreheads together, loving gaze in his eyes still visible enough in the room's dim light. "Like...to drip wax on your skin and run my fingers through it and watch your face and hear your sounds and make you beg and cry out and love you forever and never stop...to cuddle you for days...take hours and just cover you in oil and stick myself to you...write every song in the world just for you...tattoo my marks on you and spend forever easing any little amount of pain I cause...cook for you and feed you and just...so many things. So, so many."

All the while Dalton talked, MacKenzie had trouble tearing his eyes away from those full pink lips whispering so sweetly. It felt like every tender syllable caressed his skin with promise. Whoever said you couldn't feel this much passion at this age clearly didn't know what they were talking about. 

"I like the sound of that," he breathed and untangled their fingers to lightly stroke at Dalton's slender back muscles. Either his imagination was running full-speed already or that skin really did feel warm like candle wax. "Long as I get to spoil you too."

Chuckle. "You're too sweet." Dalton kissed a spot on his neck that usually sent his heartbeat to double time. Once upon a time he panicked whenever that happened, but with this love MacKenzie never had to worry.

He threaded fingers into Dalton's hair with a gentle tug. "Thinking pretty thoughts at the window there?"

"Hmm-" Dalton rolled his head to the side with a shrug, exposing that perfect line of his neck. "Happens sometimes...thinkin' 'bout how big the world is out there."

"Our world," MacKenzie kissed that little spot between jawline and neck to feel Dalton's shudder under his lips. "And we're taking it all."

Dalton's smile was lazy and happy as he settled his hands on MacKenzie's shoulders. "Glad you don't mind."

"Never." He took the wrist with the bracelet to give that a kiss and taste soft skin and woven leather. To feel like somebody could make you fly was beyond words.

Dalton lightly brushed his toes over his boyfriend's feet; even the little touches were electric and they meant so much. "Can I get spoiled back to sleep?" he asked with his eyes playful and wide.

"You ask that like I was gonna resist." MacKenzie walked them back to the bed to flop down with happy giggles, and ran a hand over ruffled spikes. "Are you glowing?" his question was just as playful. The moon and city light glowed all the way over to give the illusion of Dalton's lighter hair disappearing and a pure white outline all over.

"Maybe," Dalton's answer was feather-soft as he kept his hands on MacKenzie's heart, and when the kiss touched his lips, he was pretty sure some of that glow was coming right into him.


End file.
